Goodbyes: A Delena one-shot
by gingy246
Summary: A heartwarming (hopefully) one-shot of Elena and Damon.


**Authors note: This one shot came about from lots of different Damon and Elena scenes all mixed into one. I hope you all enjoy this, it's a bit short but hopefully heartwarming. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries but I do wish that I owned Ian Somerhalder. :\ **

**A Delena one-shot: Goodbyes**

What do you say to the one you love in their last minutes? How can you tell them how you really feel about them as you watch their eyes flicker shut? So much to say, to do, but with only minutes left.

Elena Gilbert had all of these thoughts echoing in her head as she paced around the Salvatore boarding houses living room. Stefan had been upstairs with Damon for much to long, they hadn't let her up to see him - obviously thought that she couldn't handle it. Maybe they were right, how could she watch Damon dying from the werewolf venom in his system when she had already picked Stefan over him? Her human heart raced a little too fast and she sat down to put her head in her hands. She wasn't supposed to fall for him, he was the bad one, the one that she was supposed to argue with and hate for being selfish and arrogant. The tears started to well in her eyes and she couldn't keep them from running down her cheeks shortly after. It was her fault he was dying, he just had to get in the way and safe her didn't he? He'd saved her because he loved her. Elena gulped, more tears falling down her face. He loved her, and what did she do? Go off to his brother.

The brunette was still sobbing when Stefan Salvatore finally came back down to her,

"Elena, he wants you."

Elena stopped quickly, she didn't have time to waste when he didn't have long left. She stood up shakily and Stefan moved to help her, she ignored him and started for the stairs.

"Any news from Caroline?" Elena asked, her voice breaking in the middle from the tears she had just shed. Stefan shook his head,

"Klaus isn't answering any of her calls."

Elena took a deep breath, she couldn't let herself cry anymore and didn't have anything else to say to the other Salvatore brother, so she turned and went up the stairs to Damon's room. Her heart stopped and she felt the tears start to come as she could hear him in pain before she had even entered the room. He had been asking for her though and she braced herself before she entered.

There he was, somehow still looking gorgeous and sexy whilst sweating and bleeding. His bare chest was visible with the sheets of the bed up to around his waist and he was panting.

"Elena…"

It was quiet but she heard it and she quickly approached, sitting on the edge of the bed. She wasn't sure if he was hallucinating yet or if he really was just calling for her.

"I'm here, Damon." And her hands searched for his, wrapping both around it tightly as though she never wanted to let it go. He turned his head slightly, wincing in pain.

His words were almost in disbelief, "You came."

Elena pulled both legs up onto the bed and was sat right beside him, her grip tight on his hand.

"Of course I came," She replied, "And I'm going to stay with you until Klaus gets here an-"

He cut her off, lifting his other arm limply and placing his hand on top of both of hers.

"Elena, Klaus isn't coming. He wants me to die."

Elena didn't stop and as soon as he was done, she started exactly where she had been cut off.

"No, and when he gets here he'll save you and you'll be fine because I can't lose you Damon." The tears were welling in her eyes and she couldn't hold them back for any longer. "I can't lose anyone else."

Damon frowned, at least she knew he wasn't hallucinating yet.

"Elena…" He started, "I'm gonna die, we both know it."

She shook her head, the tears falling from her eyes and starting to roll down her cheeks.

"No, Klaus… Klaus will save you because he knows Caroline won't want this and he loves Caroline." She couldn't control herself, "And when you love someone you'll do anything for them and don't want to see them hurt." The words were falling out of her mouth and he stopped her again.

"I'm sorry."

That stopped her and she looked to him, confused.

"Why are you sorry?"

He looked away from her, clearly trying to fight showing any signs of pain in front of her. "I'm sorry I'm not Stefan, that I'm not the good brother, that I'm bad." He said, anger in his tone. "I'm sorry I'm selfish and steal my brothers girl, I'm sorry that I came to Mystic Falls in the first place." More tears were falling down the Gilberts face. "I'm sorry that I've fallen in love with you."

Her heart skipped a beat at those words. He was in love with her. Sure, she knew that he had been but he hadn't said it to her face yet – not like that anyway. She wanted to savor those words and wished that she had heard them much earlier, maybe then they wouldn't be where they were right now. Maybe if she had picked Damon instead, she wouldn't have to sit here watching him die.

"No, I'm sorry that I picked Stefan and ruined everything for you." She sobbed, "I'm sorry that Stefan saved me from that car and caused you to come here, I'm sorry that you had to meet me, that you had to save me and put yourself here." He was frowning now, looking up to her as she continued.

"But there's one thing that I'm not sorry about," She took a deep breath and steadied herself, "I'm not sorry that I'm in love with you."

He looked at her in complete disbelief,

"I'm in love with you, Damon."

If only she'd been able to tell him sooner, if she had realized where her heart was before she got into this mess.

"I love you." She repeated, for the third time. Even though he was clearly in pain, he pushed himself up and their hands unwound from each other as their lips met. She locked her hand in his hair and his went around her torso. She'd kissed him once or twice before but she had never kissed him back like she had now and it made her wish that she had before. She could have stayed there forever, with him, but she knew she didn't have forever – in fact they could possibly only have moments left. Their lips had to part as he was in pain returning to his lying down position. His eyes started to slowly close over and the tears that had been there a few minutes ago returned. He was going. She was losing another person that she cared about. Another person that she loved.

Loved.

"Stay with me." He whispered, still loud enough for her to hear. Elena nodded, taking one hand and lying down next to him.

"Till the end." She confirmed, the words hurting to say. She didn't want it to be the end. She hadn't had enough kisses or heard enough 'I love you's to say goodbye yet.

Everything was quiet for a while, his breathing went silent and she was worried he was already gone,

"Damon…" She whispered, only to get no response.

"Damon." She repeated a little louder, no reply. Her hand went to his chest, he was still breathing but barely. No, he couldn't go. She rest her head on his bare chest, the sobs escaping again more loudly than they had done before. Just as she thought he was about to go, there were footsteps. A pair of footsteps and Stefan's voice caught her off guard.

"Elena."

She turned.

"Klaus is here."


End file.
